spiffy_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiffy Pictures
Spiffy Pictures is a American television production company that started in 2003 and founded by David Rudman who was related to Josh Selig located in Los Angeles, California, Hollywood that consists of most famous live-action comedy-adventure-musical television shows for Playhouse Disney, Noggin, Disney Channel, PBS Kids Go!, Nick Jr., and PBS Kids, same as its related company Little Airplane Productions. All Spiffy Pictures gags on shows Normal logo (2003-present): The emblem that says "SPIFFY PICTURES" zooms out with an accordion playing in the background and Spiffy says "Spiffy!" and then winks with a ding-dong sound on a tangerine background. In the end of every episode of "BunnyTown," the logo is already formed as Spiffy says "Spiffy!" with an accordion playing in the background. In the end of every episode of "Dog Cat Blog Chat," the normal logo animates as normal, but is zoomed in further than usual. Special logo (2009-present): The emblem makes a "BOING!" sound when bouncing while Spiffy winks with an oboe playing in the background and the logo's font is an enchanted look. In the end of the Jack's Big Music Show! episode, "Silly Show!", Spiffy says "Spagak!". In the end of the Jack's Big Music Show! episode, "Spunky the Alien!", Spiffy says "Swinky!" In the end of every episode of "Frankie and Frank," the normal logo is used, also its animation and design are different. In the end of the Spiffy Studio Tours video, The special logo animates as normal, but with a "DING!" sound instead of the "BOING!" sound for the emblem bouncing. Pilot Episode Logo (2003-present): The print logo appears inside the concentric circles in the same style as every single show with "SPIFFY PICTURES" on the top and "Presents" on the bottom accompanied by the first half of "The Merry Go Round Broke Down". Pilot Episode Show Title (2003-present): The said show's title is shown on the concentric circles in the same style as every single show with the show's stars inside the concentric circles with the words "CREATED BY DAVID RUDMAN" accompanied by the last half of "The Merry Go Round Broke Down". Pilot Episode Ending (2003-present): The stars from every show (including the little kids from almost every show from the said company) appearing inside the concentric circles in the same style as every single show saying "A-ba-dee aba-dee a-ba-dee, that's all folks!" with the words written down that say the said phrase on the top and "CREATED BY DAVID RUDMAN" and "PRODUCED BY SPIFFY PICTURES INC." on the bottom accompanied by the short version of "The Merry Go Round Broke Down". List of Spiffy Pictures shows * Jack's Big Music Show! (Noggin) * BunnyTown (Playhouse Disney) * Nature Cat (PBS Kids) * Frankie and Frank (PBS Kids) * Curious Buddies (Nick Jr.) * Dog Cat Blog Chat (Disney Channel) * 'Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (Warner Bros.) ' * FUN FACT: Spiffy Pictures and Little Airplane Productions are related due to the same 6 aforementioned television networks, so does Josh Selig and David RudmanCategory:Cartoon Characters Category:Animals Category:Foxes Category:Characters performed by David Rudman Category:Companies Category:Vccc